


TROLLING IS SRS BSNS

by Alekibutt



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alekibutt/pseuds/Alekibutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Massimo makes mistakes sometimes, but that’s okay because Jeremy is the best boyfriend in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TROLLING IS SRS BSNS

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by some [wank that had sort of exploded](http://wintergameskink.livejournal.com/4328.html?thread=6597352#t6597352) in the old winter games KM.
> 
> The original post can be found [here](http://wintergameskink.livejournal.com/4328.html?thread=6653160#t6653160).

He stared at the screen, a frown forming on his face.

“-and then you wait for someone to fill your request! But that’s only if you’re lucky. Usually, people just type ‘second!’ or ‘want’ a bajillionty times over and stuff. It kinda gets annoying, but at the same time-”

Yep, that said what he thought it said. He was definitely frowning.

“-what do you think? You wanna try requesting something Massimo? Massimo?” he was forcibly snapped out of his quiet disapproval by his boyfriend’s prodding and poking.

“Earth to Massimo, hello?”Jeremy huffed. “Were you even listening to anything I was telling you just now?” Anything being the ‘what’, ‘why’ and ‘hows’ of what Jeremy called a kink meme. In his defence, Massimo never technically asked. So he looked over his boyfriend’s shoulder every now and again to see what he was so excitedly looking at on the internet every day.

And Jeremy baited him, he knew. The random fits of laughter and the disappointed noised he would make when reading those things. Oh yes, Jeremy was baiting him. It was only normal to ask what he was doing so animatedly after seeing such behaviour. Or at least, that’s how Massimo rationalized it.

“No, amore, I was listening don’t worry.” He assured Jeremy who was doing his best impression of a wounded animal, hoping to guilt Massimo. “I just got lost in the technical stuff.” Which was a lie. “I don’t think this is something I would be interested in, amore.” Which, given the situation, was also a lie.

That seemed to sadden Jeremy for a few more seconds, but Massimo made it up to him with a soft kiss against his pouting lips. Jeremy stopped throwing a silent pretend-tantrum-that-actually-really-was-a-tantrum and lit up at the show of affection. “I guess it’s not everyone’s thing.” He conceded. He sounded legitimately disheartened that Massimo couldn’t get into it as much as he was, but he knew he couldn’t force him to like it.

“Come on.” Jeremy said, closing his laptop. ”I can think of at least one thing we can do now that I’m sure you’re _interested_ in.” He waggled his eyebrows in an attempt to be seductive, and Massimo knew he had to resist the urge to laugh lest he upset Jeremy up anymore.

He’d deal with that _other_ thing later.

\---

He waited until he was sure Jeremy was fast asleep. He snuck quietly out of bed and turned Jeremy’s laptop on, going through the history and fetching the page that had caught his eye.

 _ **DW DW DW DWWWW!!!! AND FOR SOME REASON I WANT HIS PARTNER TO BE JEREMY IDEK WHY MAYBE TO BREAK OUT OF THIS SWANGOOSE ~PRISON**_ he read. His eyes narrowed at the line.

He made sure he was not logged in and that his comment would be shown as from anonymous (he wasn’t lying when he said he paid attention to what Jeremy was telling him about commenting on this thing). He had to control all his anger and stop himself from posting something far less tame.

He thought the person he had angrily commented on would retract their statement and see how silly they were being. He waited for a few moments, refreshing the page every now and again and he was happy to see that there was a reply, but his expression darkened when he saw that it wasn’t the reaction he was hoping to get. What was this Swangoose anyway?

He had to dig around a bit to get the references and terminology, but he was sure he articulated a good comeback. Again, this wasn’t the case as the person just kept ignoring his point and arguing with him. This was really starting to upset him.

Jeremy would never be interested in Lysacek. Massimo had only met the guy a couple of times, but he was sure that orange and slightly dim was not what Jeremy looked for in a man. And they obviously didn’t have any chemistry or significant history, so he didn’t know why this person was being so difficult.

Oh great. From the looks of it, another person had joined in to argue with him. This was getting frustrating, he sighed.

“Not interested, ay.” he spun around to see Jeremy standing right behind him, glaring at him crossly.

He could only sheepishly scratch his face with a look mixing both embarrassment and apologeticness. “Amore, this isn’t- Well, it is, but-“

“I cannot believe you.” Jeremy huffed. “I really cannot believe you right now.” He stormed out the room, and Massimo could tell he was going for a serious angry walk-out or something of the sort. Jeremy would probably be more upset if he knew that Massimo still thought he was adorable as hell when he did it.

Yeah, telling him that would definitely not get him back into Jeremy’s good graces.  
\---

Jeremy was sulking on the kitchen table when Massimo popped into the room, the laptop in hand. Not that Jeremy cared though. He was doing his best to ignore him right now.

“Jeremy, amore.” Massimo began, setting the laptop in front of him. “Just look at this for a while. Please?” Now Massimo was the one pulling the kicked-puppy act, and Jeremy would roll his eyes if it wasn’t actually working.

“Fine.” He frowned. “You’re still not forgiven though.” he made perfectly clear.

“Just read it.”

Jeremy’s eyes scanned the page. It was still surprisingly set on the kink meme. On one comment in particular. He felt a smile creeping on his face. “Damn it.” he said, trying to suppress the grin crawling on his face as he did. "I hate you for being such a dork.” Okay, he was full on smiling now. “Don’t think I forgive you now.”

Massimo leaned into him and nuzzled him affectionately. “Okay, okay. But you still love me, right?”

Jeremy scoffed. “I don’t have a choice do I?”

 _ **Massimo/Jeremy – Massimo makes mistakes sometimes, but that’s okay because Jeremy is the best boyfriend in the world.**_ it read lamely.

 **END**


End file.
